Watch Me
by CringeAttack122
Summary: The UA first year students are preparing for the Sports Festival! But then they're transported to a place outside of time, where they must watch and react to all their secrets in order to leave. DISCLAIMER: I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP TO ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day for UA's students. Bright day meaning a bundle of anxiety, hormones, and determination to crush anyone and everyone in their warpath. Still, the students had been training for weeks in preparation for this moment, when they could show the world their potential as a future hero.

People had already begun to flood the stands in the early morning, while tha UA staff members prepared for the day's events. None, however, were aware of the detour some of their days were about to take.

Standing, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had to do it, he had to show his father that he could succeed without his power, and had to show everyone else that he was serious about the Sports Festival, that they would need to do their absolute best this day, no matter the cost. He turned and looked back at Midoriya, strong, brave Midoriya, who held onto what it meant to be a hero, and didn't look down on those weaker than him. Who never stared directly at his scar, like the others he had caught, both discreetly and not so discreetly. Who never asked what it was like, living with a hero as great and strong as Endeavour, tell us Todoroki, all the things he must've taught you, every gift it has been living with him. No, not Midoriya, it was never from Midoriya. Whether from nervousness or actually noticing his discomfort, he wasn't sure, but was greatful either way.

Ignoring the slight beating in his chest, as well as the fluttering in his stomach he vehemently pushed aside, he stared into the deep pools of green. Evergreen, he thought offhandedly. And it was those same evergreen pools he saw roll to the back of their head. And before anyone could utter a sound or even sprint forward to catch the body that crumbled into unconsciousness, all of the rooms occupants quickly met the same fate. Unknown to them, the same fate had befallen their teachers, as well as a few other unsavory guests.

"Ugh…" He blinked his eyes into focus, squinting at the blinding lights that glared down at him. Rubbing his face he tried to collect his head, furring his brows in confusion and concern when he did. Carefully sitting up, he cautiously looked at his surrounding, tense. Despite the slight headache he would do whatever it took to defend himself and figure out what his kidnapper wanted.

His classmates, as well as a few of his teachers, were scattered throughout a large room. A pulse of worry passed through him. He expected that whoever kidnapped them to be either extremely powerful or extremely cunning, possibly both. They had to be in order to take not only the entirety of the hero course class, but pro heros as well, in such a broad public setting no less. Glancing around again, since there didn't appear to be any injuries on the others, he noted that there weren't any doors besides two dark gray doors, one with "Bathrooms" written on it, the other "Bedrooms", and one large window that stretched across the entire wall. Through the window he could see what looked like a football field and a factory with "Bisco" written on the side. The floor of the room had a light gray carpeting, pillows and blankets thrown haphazardly all around the floor, and there appeared to be some sort of kitchen area in the corner There was also a giant TV propped against the wall, opposite of the window, connected to some sort of speaker, reminiscent of the movie theater he vaguely remembers visiting with someone previously close to him.

After everyone had woken and confirmed they had no memory of who captured them or how, the teachers unanimously decided to search the area for possible threats and openings to escape. While brief, their search did reveal a fully stocked kitchen, more than enough beds behind the "Bedrooms" door, and working toilets and showers behind the "Bathrooms" door. The TV had no power button or controller, the blankets and pillows nothing more than ordinary, and the window seemed to be unbreakable.

Mineta shifted from foot to foot, "They can get us out of here, right? I mean, they're pros!" The heterochromia could sense the shorter boy's unease and honestly understand, though this wasn't the first time he had come face to face with uneasiness and fear, nor would it be the last. Acting in fear, however, would help no one.

"Children! Children~!" a voice sang out, echoing from wall to wall, making it impossible to find the origin. The teachers tensed, searching and prepared to defend the students.

"My grandma said that once, said it was from a movie called "The Hunter" or "The Huntsman" or something like that. It was from one of her old black and white movies.", the voice spoke again. However, this time a boy seemed to form before them. The boy had black hair, green eyes, and a simple red hoodie over a t-shirt and jeans. He smiled, "Hello," and spoke will calmness. "You're probably worried, but I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to show you some things."

"What things?" Aizawa-sensei asked, his tone hardened.

"The future, the past, and every secret I deem good enough to be seen." the boy said back, unbothered. "I am The Obsolete. I see everything that ever was and will be within every reality. I grew fascinated with your reality in particular, as of late, and thought it would be fun to share what I've learned about you with each other.

Kirishima gawked, "Fun? You kidnapped us and held us here against our will for fun?" as though this was the first time a villain had been moronic.

The boy grinned,"Yep!" he exclaimed, then cleared his throat, "Sorry, I'm trying to be professional about this, but I'm just so excited! Still, the screen will pause when someone must use the bathroom, or when you sleep. The kitchen will never run out of food, so eat until your heart's content. There is no way out, until you finish, and when you return it will be as if you never left. Enjoy, and remember, ALL secrets will come out, everything shown is the truth, and later on you might even have a few guests! See ya!"

Todoroki felt the strong urge to blink, and when he did so the boy had disappeared. Almost immediately after, the TV screen flicked on, and after a few more minutes of discussion between the teachers, they sat around the room, facing the screen.

Silently, the split coloured teen sat with his small group of friends. Iida obviously displeased with the turn of events, Uraraka shifting in her seat both nervous and excited, and Midoriya biting his bottom lip, trying not to mutter as he mulled over the situation.

Tearing his eyes away from the soft pink of the smaller boy's lips, the teen denying the hard thumps of his heart kept his eyes firmly on the TV, as it flickered once more and began their journey.


	2. Friends Since the Sweet Begining

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.62px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He bit his bottom lip, thoughts running through his head quicker than an Iida on crack, which was a strange thought, but come to think of it what kind of effect would a sugar high have on Iida? He would probably have the high and inevitable crash, but then during the high, it has the potential to make him faster, though that begs the question of how other medications would have on his body's energy, most likely like an average person, but then again he has quite the endurance and stamina. Which I wouldn't exactly mind the taste of, he thought idly, and then there was his body temperature and if he could overheat himself like other appliances…./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The call of "Midoriya?" broke him out of his thoughts once more. "Huh?" he smartly replied, turning towards the source./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Uraraka scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, but the TV isn't turning on, and you're kinda the only one talking, so…" Blushing, he fiddled with his hands. "Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot." he chuckled sheepishly. Darn, he even bit his lip to stop himself. Come to think of it, when did he even let go of his lip?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No problem!" she chirped back with a smile. Grinning back slightly, he turned back to the screen, thoughtlessly running his hands down his legs. Right before the screen re-started, however, he remembered why they were here. Swallowing tightly, he hoped it wouldn't show what he knew it would./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThe screen shows a woman washing the dishes, she has black hair and an apron on, back towards the screen. The small pitter-patter of feet are heard, before a little boy runs on screen, holding an All Might Action figure. "Mom! Mom!" he cries./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Aw, hey it's you Midoriya!" Ashido shouted, "You were so cute!" she squealed, causing said boy to blush fiercely./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, what happened?" Toru jokingly asked, causing some of the other students to snicker./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Computer time! Computer time!" he shouted, running off, the woman- his mother- quickly following. The scene changes to show little Midoriya rocking back and forth on the chair excitedly. His mother came next to him, setting up the computer. "Jeez Izuku, you probably added about a thousand views to this yourself. It's too scary for me to watch." she smiled and walked off./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This peak the viewers' interests, some even leaning forward slightly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongA familiar laugh flowed out of the speakers, and the boy's eyes seemed to shine. "Fear not! For I am here!" the boy gasped and watched in awe as the blonde hero saved the day./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Toshinori- not All Might because he was in his weaker form- couldn't help but smile. This kid really was a fanboy at heart, huh?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""All Might!" Sero shouted excitedly, his friends grinning next to him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Midoriya was still blushing, as this was most likely going to show all his fanboying, lord help him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Although/span, he thought, his mood turning grim, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"it/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"looks/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"like/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"my/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"secrets/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"are/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"going/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"to/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"be/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"shown/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"first/span. Running his hands over his arms, he grimaced. Of course, it had to be him first, showing one of his vulnerable and valuable secrets, though at least it didn't show All Might's secret. Probably. God, he hoped not. Regardless, the reaction wouldn't be pretty./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"I was pretty young then." came the voice of an older Izuku./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So, this is a flashback, huh." Sato said./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"I had a hope that one day I could be a hero, be as brave and strong as All Might. I was so excited to get my quirk, and then…"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Uraraka frowned, "Then what?" she questioned, the green haired boy looking down beside her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"You should probably just give it up." the screen changed to show a doctor, leaning back in his seat. Midoriya dropped his action figure, as his mother showed her concern./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They watched as the doctor informed them of toe joints and quirks, how he would most likely never develop a quirk, that there was no chance of him becoming a hero. They saw him reel and go misty-eyed, say the way he clung to the smallest bit of hope, his chance non-existent, of becoming what he dreamed to be since forever. They knew he was born quirkless, less than them./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pathetic/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;", he thought, /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm just pathetic, weak, and without All Might I would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere./span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"His thoughts became bitter and twisted, clutching his pants tightly, looking down at the way his knuckles whitened, too afraid to look up and face his classmates and teachers, who would surely have eyes filled with disdain and annoyance, begging to ask the question of why he thought he would ever amount to anything, how he could possibly hope to be standing amongst them. Tears threatened to leave the corner of his eyes, and he rapidly blinked them away./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Crybaby/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Weak/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Broken/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Stupid/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Midoriya?" he blinked, turning his head slightly as a cooler hand came to cover his own, removing it from the white-knuckled grip it had on his pants. "Are you alright?" came the deeper, calmer voice. Grasping the hand tightly he looked up and stared into a pair of mismatched eyes, one a chilling blue, the other a stoney gray. He vaguely remembered a clip he had come across of a cartoon squid shouting something relating to his thoughts./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Finding his voice he muttered, "Yeah, just waiting, I guess." Though he saw the flash of confusion pass through the other boy's eyes, he said nothing to elaborate and turned back to the screen, briefly squeezing his hand. A second later he wished he didn't however, as Todoroki tense. Feeling a stab of emotion go through him, he said nothing, nor did he let go./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Unbeknownst to him, Todoroki was steadily trying not to light himself on fire./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry!" his mother cried, the scene having changed since he last looked, and once again showing little Izuku, crying as his mother held him./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Mom… that's not what I needed you to say… can't you see that my world was crumbling?"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The students felt a mixture of sadness, confusion, and guilt. It was hard to see one of the strongest people they knew crumbling, at such a young age nonetheless, though they thought he had been born with the quirk he currently possessed. A genetic mutation, perhaps? Something that made his quirk develop much later than normal? As a few of the more curious students questioned this, some still felt guilt over how they treated their quirks. Here they were complaining about their quirks, the way they couldn't get stronger, when there were others who didn't even have quirks to get stronger. How many people were like Midoriya, hoping to become a hero, but having their hopes crushed by chance and those around them?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThe scene changes to show little Izuku standing in front of a boy who was holding his face, crouched on the ground. "S-stop it Kacchan! Can't you see you're hurting him!" he cried out, eyes wide. The screen shows little Bakugou standing still, two other boys behind him, his face is painfully blank, until he started to smirk and punches a had into his fist, letting out a small explosion./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Ha! You think you can beat me? You're quirkless!" The two boys show their wings and extending fingers, then the three boys charge at little Izuku at once. The screen blackens and you hear a sharp cry of pain before the screen shows Izuku once more, lying on the ground, the boy he was protecting kneeling next to him in worry./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A tense silence filled the room, the students' irritation and disdain unspoken, but not noticeable. Meanwhile, the teachers exchanged looks in a silent discussion. While they had an inkling that there was some sort of hostile past between both boys, they never expected it to have lasted for so long, over something that could have been so trivial. Perhaps they should take the student suggestion they had gotten a while ago, to have a councilor of some sort. It would benefit not only students in the eyes of the parents and media but also greatly help a student in passing their fears or other worries that plagued them, as it would certainly help Bakugou get over his ego, anger management would be another candidate as well, considering his attitude. Midoriya may have to go as well if his reaction from earlier was anything to go by. While unnoticeable from afar for most, they had been trained as heroes to notice far away details in case of an emergency./span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Toshinori felt a bundle of worry inside him. Had this been an isolated incident, or had this been a continuous assault? And why had the boy not told him? Sighing, he answered his own question. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He wants to be strong, but being bullied doesn't make him weak, it makes him a survivor, someone who knows what it's like to be at the bottom and helps those he sees in need/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;". It wasn't a good thing, but it did help make his heart just a little stronger, more resilient to the words of others. But if it's worse than a few words on the playground…. Well, that would be another matter he would have to speak with young Midoriya about. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What else has he been hiding?/span Well, that's why they were here in the first place, he might as well keep watching, though that didn't stop him from sending a worried glance in the boy's direction./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"All the while, Midoriya showed no response other than tiredness./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"That was the first battle I lost. And it wouldn't be the last, either. I faced a lot of things, myself included, to be where I am today. Sometimes, I'm still facing them." the older Izuku spoke, before the screen changed to show a middle school. Zooming in through the window, we see Midoriya sitting at his desk./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"I hope you all know what kind of high school you want to go to, though…" as the teacher walks towards his desk, holding papers in his hand, he speaks. "...you're all pretty much hoping to get into the hero course, right?" the teacher throws the papers into the air, his back to the students, who are all showing off their quirks. A familiar scoff is heard./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You went to school together, though I guess that was obvious considering his attitude towards you."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Don't rope me into the same group as these extras, teach'!" Bakugou confidently stands as the other students protest. "Shut up! I'm gonna be the one to get into UA, and when I do I'll become the best hero, even greater than All Might!"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Midnight shook her head, "Not with an attitude like that you won't."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Pride comes before the fall." Toshinori said wisely. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him, "Said by Superman himself. Be wary."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The angry blonde in question glowered. They didn't know, they didn't understand, he had to win, he had to be the best, it made everything- easier. He berated himself. Not safer, easier. He wasn't afraid, he had no reason to be./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Oh yeah, Midoriya, didn't you want to apply for UA too?" the teacher asked thoughtlessly. The students completely silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kirishima frowned, "Does that happen a lot?" he asked, looking irritated when Midoriya nodded his head. "Tell us if that ever happens again, okay?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Midoriya blinked, "Okay." he said, a bit surprised he was defending him, as they barely knew each other. And wasn't Kacchan his friend?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""/span strongYou? A hero?" "You can't get into UA without a quirk!" they laughed and jeered, while Bakugou froze and scowled, Midoriya tensing with nervousness./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThe screen changed as the bell rung, the middle schoolers leaving for home and afterschool activities. We see Midoriya stand and begin to put his notebook into his book bag, when Bakugou swipes it out if his hands./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Todoroki narrowed his eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"What's this? 'Hero Analysis for the Future', really? You don't stand a chance!" he shouted./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"N-no! They got rid of that rule, you don't need to have a quirk to try-" he green haired boy stuttered./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Try? You're a nobody! A quirkless, broken, freak! You're pathetic!"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Just as before, the shouted words bit into him harshly, stinging his skin with scars that had long since healed and broke open once more. But for once, he didn't cry, he couldn't cry. At the end of the day, he was sick of crying, and all that was left was the numbness. The numbness was bittersweet, with it came forgetting his bullies, but the panic of the nothingness came with it. Befikre fore, the shouted words bit into him harshly, stinging his skin with scars that had long since healed and broke open once more. But for once, he didn't cry, he couldn't cry. At the end of the day, he was sick of crying, and all that was left was the numbness. The numbness was bittersweet, with it came forgetting his bullies, but the panic of the nothingness came with it. Before long he would succumb to his panic, and tore himself open to feel a burst, and afterward the tiredness came and took him to sleep./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tokoyami would be proud./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Aizawa sighed, the boy would learn one day, maybe during this whole ordeal. Treating someone with such malicious intent was not becoming of a hero, nor a decent human being./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bakugou meanwhile stubbornly refused to show anything other than the fire behind his eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongBakugou snarled and punched the notebook, creating an explosion, destroying most of it. Midoriya yelled out and reached for it, only for Bakugou to throw it out the window. "That's so mean…" he muttered dejectedly. Bakugou snorted, starting to walk out with two other boys./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"You wanna be a hero? Here's some advice: take a swan dive off the roof and pray you have a quirk in your next pathetic life." they left him, staring at their backs blankly./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Silence. Then-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Ah, fuck!" he yelled, being thrown across the room quickly. Looking up he saw the last person he expected to see./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Standing straight like the prep he was raised as, glasses glinting dangerously in the light, was Iida, teeth gritted against each other, lips forced into a hard scowl of disappointment and unrivaled fury./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""This is how you expect to be a hero? Going through life, hurting others needlessly? What did they ever do to deserve that kind of treatment? What did Midoriya do?" receiving no answer, as Bakugou was still reeling, he strode over and picked him up by his shirt, slamming him against the wall. "Answer me!" he bellowed, "What the hell did he ever do!? Why him!? WHAT IF HE ACTUALLY DID IT?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Through this whole ordeal, he kept his disapproval to himself. While he feared his own secrets, his vulnerable side, being shown to not only his class, but his teachers as well. Still, he kept silent and watched, letting Todoroki take care of their friend, letting the rest of his classmates glare at Bakugou, letting the teachers worry and contemplate his suggestion- he could tell from their eyes, the topic was obvious- and still, he sat silent. Yet now, knowing that he would go to such lengths to make his friend miserable, he couldn't hold himself back./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Iida! Stop!" Kirishima shouted, trying to pull the blue-haired boy off the other. Of course he hated what Bakugou said, and his emotions were swirling inside him in confusion, but we couldn't let Iida hurt him, both out of concern for Iida and concern for his best friend. With a final shove, Iida let go of Bakugou's shirt, letting Kirishima led him back to his seat on the floor next to Todoroki./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bakugou stood, snarling and fully intent on blasting his classmate to high heaven, only to find no power in his hands. He turned towards the teachers, and as he suspected, Aizawa had activated his quirk, preventing his./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We will discuss your behavior later. As of right now, you are forbidden from using your quirk, if not you'll face suspension and the treaty of expulsion. Consider yourself on probation until further notice." he said cooly, de-activating his quirk. See the fuming teen making no move to retaliate, he turned towards Iida./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""While your actions were not found, you are not to attack your fellow peers, regardless whether or not you can stand them in the first place." he looked seriously at the rest of his students. "I expect the same from all of you. Actions will be taken, and punishments will be served as soon as we are released. We cannot turn on each other. Later on, you can curse each other out as much as you want, but you are still under our care and thus you will follow our rules accordingly. No fighting. I will be speaking to Bakugou privately after we are done for the day." being met with silence, he sat back into his seat, watching Bakugou stomp back to his spot next to Kirishima, who focused more on the floor than the rage bubbling over next to him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"While the students struggled to regain their sense of calmness, Midoriya kept himself in tiredness; though, he did show some surprise at Iida and Aizawa's actions, which the perpetually sleepy man took notice to almost immediately. When questioned, the green haired boy replied with a quick but very revealing statement./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""My middle school teachers never actively tried to stop a fight." Midnight raised an eyebrow, "What if it was more of a one-sided fight?" Iida and Bakugou she could see being somewhat evenly matched, but putting a much stronger opponent against another, or even using power in numbers, would have disastrous consequences if not stopped. Shaking his green haired head, she could practically feel the protectiveness oozing out of the blonde man even with two other people between them, which did reassure he slightly. All Might- or rather Toshinori- was suspiciously quiet, prompting her to wonder if he had gone into a state of shock with all the information they had received. Though it felt as if they had barely scratched the surface of Midoriya's issues./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You had shit teachers." Aizawa said bluntly, "If they were incompetent enough to let their students be bullies, they were probably incompetent in their teaching. Luckily it seems like you found other ways to study, as strange as that sounds for a middle schooler with no idea what he's doing currently."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Midoriya blinked at the… compliment? And insult? He shook his head once more, this time in confusion, thus catching a glimpse of his and Todoroki hands clasped together. Blushing, he snuck a glance at the other. He had long since accepted the thumping in his chest whenever they would catch each other's eyes, or when their hands would brush together during paired work. However, he noticed that he seemed to be avoiding him as of late, more so than he did in general, which was saying something. He hoped Todoroki hadn't noticed his crush, it would be far too embarrassing and he had already accepted that there would be nothing more between them than a distant friendship, which he only seemed to have with Uraraka, Iida, and himself. Still… he hesitantly squeezes the other's hand. Met with no reaction he began to tense, before feeling an almost non-existent push back. Trying not to squeal and grin in delight, he was reminded of the day being shown fairly quick./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"That was a realization." narrator Izuku spoke. "That wherever I went, no matter what I did, I would be nothing short of worthless."/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"His insides froze, breath hitching and fingers beginning to twitch. One of his worst days, show to his friends, his teachers, his crush…./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What else would they possibly think of him but weak?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tearing his eyes away, he focused on the gray carpeting beneath him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongWe see Izuku walking out of the classrooms, carrying his bag limply, seemingly in a trance. He's headed towards a door, opening it he walks up the steps and closes it behind him. The screen changes and we see him emerging from the steps, the screen panning out to show us the school roof, there are bars that go around the edges, about mid-waist, and vents popped up randomly./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Toshinori stared at the screen, his gut clenching with worry. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"No, Midoriya, don't tell me…./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The students watched with growing suspicion and dread, as their friend on-screen carelessly tossed his bag to the side, gazing out into the streets beyond the school grounds./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe walked forward, gripping the bars tightly, before lifting himself over them. He stood on the very edge of the roof, gripping the bars like a lifeline- they were. He leaned forward./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No!" "Midoriya!" many cried out in worry and alarm./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe shut his eyes tight and breathed in deeply. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pathetic/span /strongstrong, he thought./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jirou grit her teeth hearing Midoriya's thoughts. No one deserved to feel like this, least of all one of nicest people she knew. Bitter tears pricked the corner of her eyes, knowing that one of the people who'd hurt him was so close yet so far, she was unable to get back at Bakugou for Midoriya. She heard a sniffle coming from Momo, prompting her to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Butterflies be damned, her friend needed her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Weak/span /strongstrong. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nobody/span /strongstrong. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Quirkless/span /strongstrong. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hopeless/span /strongstrong. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Deku/span /strongstrong. As the words bounced around in his head the screen turned black. We can see Izuku's point of view as he opens his eyes. We can see the empty school-yard, trees and rocks scattered around, the screen shifts slightly as he looks around, going to close his eyes once more, before something catches his eye./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Is that…?" Shoji trailed off. Tokoyami nodded, "It is."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThere- in the fountain, being nibbled on by the fish- was his hero notebook. We can fully see Izuku again, he stares at the notebook, his eyes filling with tears. Saving them, smiling for them...for me. The sudden image of All Might appears briefly, before it's just him again. Shaking, he lifts himself back over the bars and stumbles back, falling over./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"While still not completely okay, many began to breathe a little easier, knowing that Midoriya didn't actually jump./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He was so close though…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongSqueezing his eyes shut, he begins to cry, shaking and sobbing harshly. Gasping and choking, he rubs his face. /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I have to try/span /strongstrong, he thought, /strongstrongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I just have to hold on a little longer./span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They felt their hearts breaking./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThe screen fades to black for a moment, before showing Izuku walking up to the fountain, grabbing his book./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Stupid fish, it's not food…" he muttered lowly. He began to walk off, rubbing his arm through his sleeves./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Aoyama paled, recognizing Midoriya's action, and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongThe boy began to walk home, still rubbing his arms, until he stopped suddenly and rubbed his arms harder. "Dammit." he breathed out, "Come on- I just have to wait- I can't just-!"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What's happening?" Mineta asked, snapping out at his slight shock from seeing Midoriya… seeing Midoriya on the roof./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Midoriya swallowed, "Just… just watch." his voice was almost a whisper./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe suddenly broke out into a sprint, not stopping until he was at his apartment. His hands shook as he took out his keys and hastily unlocked the door. Closing the door behind him he started to run to his room./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Izuku!" his mother called, coming out of the kitchen, "What's wrong?"/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Nothing." he replied quickly, "I just really need to use the bathroom." without saying anything else he threw his backpack in his room and took off into the bathroom, locking it behind him./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why do I feel as if he's not going to use the bathroom?" Present Mic muttered from next to Aizawa, who silently agreed with him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongLetting out a breath he slid down the door and opened the cabinet of the sink. He reached for the very back corner and took out a small circular tin box. He leaned back and held the box to his chest, opening it and taking out a razor blade that glinted threateningly in the sunlight that shone through the window./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Toshinori felt his blood run cold. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My boy, please-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe lifted his shirt sleeves./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Koda's face crumbled into deep sadness and horror, as did many others./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHis arms were covered in scars both old and new. They ran up to his elbow on each arm, every inch of skin marred with cuts thin, thick, deep, and shallow. There were words/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh god.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- no no no no, Izuku, my boy, please-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongStupid. Broken. Weak. They were carved into his skin, jagged letters taking over his arms, 'written' so that they can be seen clearly, read clearly. And yet still he found tainted flesh, and still he brought the razor to his skin and broke it. Blood trickled down his arm and over the still healing scars and dipped into his uniform and on the floor. Again and again he cut, feeling the sharp sting and relief that came with it, until the door shook with a knock./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Izuku, are you alright? It's been fifteen minutes." came a worried call. He closed his eyes and his hand stopped in its place, razor still digging into his skin. He swallowed to make sure his voice didn't crack./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" he called back. Footsteps came through, fading until he could hear her in the kitchen making dinner again./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe sighed, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping down the floor and his razor. Looking at it one more time, he tossed it into the tin with a small 'ding' sound. He shoved the tin into its place in the very back corner of the cabinet, closed the door and stood. The screen changes to show water spraying onto his fresh cuts, clearing the blood away. Turning off the water and rolling down his sleeves he looked into the mirror, his face blank, eyes just so tired./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongHe unlocked the door and left, closing it with a soft click, and the screen turned black when he did./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The screen didn't turn back on, but what they had seen was more than enough. Everyone had thoughts running through their heads, of worry, anger, confusion, sadness, and protectiveness over one of the most determined members of their class./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Izuku shook, hands twisted into his shirt, head bowed. They knew now, they knew what he had done to himself, had tried to stop doing to himself. They know how low he had gotten, how pathetic he was. They would probably leave him, He tried to be seen as a good person, brave and strong, but he was clearly the opposite. He had disappointed them, his classmates, his friends, his teachers, his- his mentor. Ex-mentor, All Might would surely want to reconsider who his successor would be; someone stronger, someone who didn't hurt themselves. He was unworthy of having All Might as his mentor and inheriting his power. He was unworthy of being at UA, of being a hero./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tears bitterly stung the corners of his eyes, squeezing them shut in an attempt to keep them in, but still they leaked out. Dammit, he thought, his breath quickening, can you do something right for once, Izuku? His chest was closing up, squeezing his eyes tighter he began to feel dissociated, the world around him fading into almost nothing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Snapping out hof his shock, Toshinori stood, quickly making his way to the hyperventilating teen. He stood crouched down in front of him, holding out his hands./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Izuku, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here." he spoke softly but firmly. He knew the children were watching them, wondering who he was and how he knew Izuku, but identity be damned, he would not let the boy suffer any longer. He wrapped his long fingers around the boy's shoulder, gently squeezing. Seeing Izuku give no reaction he cupped the boy's chin, lifting his head. "My boy, can you open your eyes?" he vaguely registered young Todoroki rubbing the boy's back, but mainly focused on Midoriya's green eyes blinking open. His heart clenched at the tears that began to escape more steadily now./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, if you want someone else to be your successor I understand, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he began apologizing. Toshinori shushed him, pulling him close to his chest. He rubbed his back, cradling the boy in his arms as he gripped his shirt and cried./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's alright," he said, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving. You are far more than worthy, Midoriya, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my successor." He rocked the boy back and forth as he sobbed./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When he saw his father beat his mother, Todoroki felt fear and anger. The second and third time held guilt and sadness as well. The beating that followed held less and less anger, which only left the salty, bitter taste of tears in his mouth; and then, he felt nothing at all. The numbness and cold indifference surrounded him from like a shield, it had grown and formed since his mother broken down and was admitted to a psychiatric ward. He used it to hide the boiling rage his father stirred deep inside him, the anguish of his home and seeing the pain in his siblings' eyes, and the bitter loneliness he had resigned himself to. It was part of why he decided to declare war on Midoriya, why he had to win without his father's power, and why he still had no faced his mother. The numbness would take him over eventually, and had partly. He was well aware that he was seen as a broken child, strong, but still broken. He would not bear this burden of his apathy on others./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And yet here he was, sitting next to those he did his best to distance himself from, only to find himself holding onto Uraraka shoulder while she sobbed in Iida's arms. Here he was, watching his classmates in concern as a part of their world was turned upside down and bitter. Here he was, watching as Midoriya sobbed into the stranger's chest, having just rubbed his back and held his hand. Here he sat, shaken and filled with dread knowing that Midoriya was in pain and he could do nothing for him yet. His gut stirred with anger as he saw blonde hair shift in the corner of his eye./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He stood and swiftly strode over to Bakugou, grabbing the teen and hauling him up by his arm./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What the fuck, half-n-half!?" he shouted, twisting out of his grip./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He grasped his arm again, far more tightly this time. "Don't." he said cooly, eyes blazing with an icy fire. The other stopped, staring back./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I cannot fight you," he said, "but I will not allow you to hurt Midoriya while we are here."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bakugou glared, "I wasn't going to fucking hurt him!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But you did." came the cold reply. "And we witness the result."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He glared one last time before twisting out of his grip, stomping off to the bedrooms, teeth grit tensely./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Todoroki looked at Kirishima, who sat silently. "He should have space." the redhead sat quietly. "We can each get ourselves together. I'll check up on him later." The heterochromia boy nodded and looked towards Uraraka and Iida./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"She couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would she believe it without seeing it with her own eyes or without a confession. But, she did. She saw him bleed and cry and hurt without ever breaking his arms, or with that infectious and bright aura determination that always seemed to follow him. Her friend, the one who she shared with, ate with, the one who saved her when everyone else ran away. Which hurt in more way than one, she thought with a slightly bitter tone that turned sweeter, but he came back. He ran to her aid, sacrificed his chances of passing the exam and following his dreams, for her. And he stayed with her, became her friend and cared about her, even when she felt so alone in her apartment, he would always be there. And even though being a hero was dangerous, she never considered the thought that she would ever really lose him./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Though she wanted to be strong, she knew the only way to stop her tears and rid herself of these horrible feelings- even for only a bit- was to cry. So she let Iida hold her as she gripped his gym uniform tightly, mentally apologizing for not letting him release anything, but knowing at the same time that he was trying to hold himself together. Processing what she had seen and wondering what to do with it, she came up blank and felt useless for not being able to help one of her best friends. He had rescued her, but why couldn't she do the same?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"After he had calmed down enough to stop crying, Midoriya had turned red. Trying- and failing- to make up excuses for pretty much cuddling his mentor, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kaminari standing over him, a strange look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, seemingly at a loss for words./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We're here." he said finally, perhaps not at too much of a loss then. "I don't understand, none of us probably do, actually. But, we still care about you. You're not alone, Midoriya, we want to listen and be here for you. We're your friends, Midoriya, and we'll always be here, no matter what, I promise."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We're gonna be here until the sweet, bitter end, Midoriya."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We love you, because you're our friend!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""And you're going to be an amazing hero."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We promise."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He felt his eyes water again but made no move to stop them. He never had friends like this before. In the beginning, it was only Kacchan and him. They were as thick as thieves, trusting each other as much as any four year-olds would, sharing whatever secrets they had that felt so important, even though now they seemed so small. Then his quirk had come and Izuku's had failed, he was praised while Izuku was scorned, and their bond became held by nothing more than a sting. It left him lonely, confused, and doubtful that he could make a friend again; his experiences over the years had only amplified his childhood fears. Yet here was his class- his friends- saying that they cared, that they would always be there. Having Uraraka and Iida had been more than enough, and he didn't dare hope that the others would take a liking to him, but they did. They didn't hate him for being weak, for almost giving up, and they didn't expect him to change. They wanted to be there. They wanted to help pick up the broken pieces of himself and glue it back together, even though it would inevitably break again/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thank you," he croaked out finally, "Thank you." was all he could think to say./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div 


End file.
